


The perineal kind

by epsilonfive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M, disgusting use of the pet name "babe", it's dan's fault okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: "That alright, babe?" Phil half groans, half shudders a little in embarrassment, remembering watching Louise's video back and being flustered to find his reaction to Dan saying those words. "What? That's nothing new, dingus," Dan says with a little fond chuckle."I just-- mmh. I hate how much it messes me up,""Still?""Still,"





	The perineal kind

**Author's Note:**

> i have No Excuse for this other than blaming daniel for casually four-fingering the air in the new dan and phil and louise collab video ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dan's two fingers deep now, curling them, scissoring them, marveling at how pretty Phil looks, flushed and panting, fringe sticking slightly to his forehead by sweat.

"That alright, babe?" Phil half groans, half shudders a little in embarrassment, remembering watching Louise's video back and being flustered to find his reaction to Dan saying those words. "What? That's nothing new, dingus," Dan says with a little fond chuckle.

"I just-- mmh. I hate how much it messes me up,"

"Still?"

"Still," Phil confirms, his hips bouncing a little automatically to try and get more stimulation from Dan's fingers. "I can't even keep myself in check on camera,"

"Oh yeah," Dan says with a smirk, realising the source of Phil's bashfulness. "You've been doing this for, how long now?" He arches his fingers a little more and Phil gasps as the digits lightly brush some few centimeters away from his prostate. "And you still can't stay professional for videos? Dear me, Philly,"

Phil's about to protest, but nothing but a quiet squeak erupts from his mouth as Dan moves his fingers so that they are pressing against that sensitive spot inside him. Phil spreads his legs wider and shuffles a little so that his position makes it easier for Dan to go deeper. "You're the one looking like you're fondling balls when you said that,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dan says simply, still not moving his fingers and feigning ignorance, even though he saw himself on camera and he's fingered a girl before and that's definitely not how you do it.

"Come on," Phil mewls softly, squirming his hips a little to try and get some kind of stimulation from Dan's static fingers.

"You want a massage?"

"Daaaan!" Phil whines, half in desperation and half in embarrassment. "Just--" 

Phil's cut off by Dan drawing his fingers back a little and snapping them forward as he crooks the ends, scraping Phil's prostate and drawing a yelp from him. 

"Like this?"

"Y-yeah," Phil manages with trembling thighs. "How are you so good at that?"

"Practice. Didn't you learn anything from our educational video, Phil? Practice and learning, that's what it's all about," 

Phil reaches down and lazily starts stroking his cock, alternating between his breath hitching and moans as Dan works his insides. "D-did anyone notice, do you think?" He pants, trying his best to keep his voice steady as the build up to his orgasm approaches.

"Oh yeah," Dan says casually, carefully adding a third finger and glancing up to catch Phil's face, scrunched up with pleasure. "You were pretty obvious,"

"D-damnit," Phil curses, hissing as he arrives just shy of an orgasm when Dan splays his fingers inside him, the stretch bringing him back down to where he was before. "D-did Louise notice?"

"Pretty sure she did," Dan mused, his free hand coming up to rest on Phil's thigh, fingertips digging in slightly. "But she has more class than me and didn't mention it,"

"Y- _yuh_!-you're the worst," Phil groans, trying to sound annoyed but his voice only comes out with an edge of a plea. 

"Want to take another, babe?" Dan practically purrs, and Phil gasps slightly, trying to catch his breath as the pet name leaves Dan's lips. "Want to feel it?"

Phil bites his bottom lip and nods, the hand that's not stroking himself and is resting beside him curling up in the bed sheets as he grips them tighter. Dan nods in acknowledgement before slipping in his pinky finger slowly alongside the others, causing Phil to arch his back slightly and breathe in deep. Dan's about to try and relax him when Phil remembers how to breathe and slowly eases back down with an exhale, juddering somewhat with the effort. After a moment, Dan slowly begins to work his fingers inside Phil, his thumb coming up to gently press and rub against Phil's perineum. 

"G-god," Phil exclaims suddenly, the hand on his cock stuttering as Dan finds a good balance of pressure between his fingers and thumb. "Th-that's-- _uhn_ \-- so good,"

"Is it?" Dan breathes, watching Phil's face. "I can feel my fingers in you when I do that, that's..." He swallows hard. "Hot."

Phil's hand worms out of the bed sheets to reach down and rest on Dan's arm, squeezing lightly. "Harder."

"Alright, babe," Dan says, and Phil jumps a little, both at the name and the increase in pace and pressure. Dan bends down to kiss Phil's thigh before leaving a possessive hickey on the pale flesh there, a secret mark of ownership that Dan likes to leave sometimes. He might not be as blatant with his jealousy as he used to be when he was younger, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still have a problem with it. Phil is _his_ , and he likes the reminder of that being on Phil's body, even when no one else can see it. "Tell me when you're close,"

Almost immediately after Dan says that, Phil's grip on Dan's arm tightens and he manages a breathy 'now' before tensing up, the heat in his belly about to erupt. Dan moves his fingers faster and harder, tips stabbing Phil's prostate before raking over it as he presses another kiss to Phil's thigh. A few desperate strokes later and Phil is coming with a cry, painting ribbons up his chest as he almost practically howls from the intensity. Dan would say something about the neighbours, but he's too engrossed in how beautiful the sounds Phil is making are, fingers slowing after Phil's body collapses back down, eventually coming to a stop.

Phil looks utterly, blissfully fucked out, and Dan can't help but feel a little pleased with himself as he lets his fingers slide out from inside Phil. 

Phil's chest rises and falls rapidly, the cum on his skin twinkling wetly in the candles' soft glow. Dan reaches down and wipes his fingers on a shirt that has been lying on the floor for a day or two, ready for laundry, figuring that it's going to be washed anyway and taking advantage of Phil's dreamy state so he won't get told off for it. When his hand is dry again, he shuffles up so he's lying beside Phil, reaching up to carefully push Phil's fringe back into place the way he likes it. Phil opens his eyes and lets his head loll to the side to look at Dan, smiling softly.

"That was...  _so_ good," He sighs happily, earning a soft chuckle from Dan.

"I figured," Dan nuzzles his face into Phil's neck and places an arm around him, high up on his chest so as not to get messy.

"Don't let me fall asleep, you know how I hate sleeping with spunk all over me,"

"Yeah, then it gets all over me too and we wake up in a cocoon of filth,"

"Poetry," Phil says with a snicker, eyes travelling down to spot a bulge in Dan's boxers. "Do you...?"

"I can just go and wank, it's fine," Dan says with a shrug. Phil frowns.

"No, I want to... I want you to feel that, too. God, you... you need to. I _want_ you to. I _have_ to make you feel that good. Just... when my legs start working again,"

Both of them laugh heartily, Phil's fit lasting a little longer than Dan's as hearing Dan do a deep, belly laugh makes Phil's heart soar and his feeling of joy even stronger.

"Bet Louise will be proud of us, putting that education to more than one use,"

"Bet she won't. We were _supposed_ to just be learning about pregnancy and female anatomy," Phil replies, looking pointedly at Dan.

"Who says we can't do both? Besides, from the way you acted when I called you 'babe'--" Phil's breath stops short. "I think she already knew exactly what we were gonna do when we got home,"

"I feel so bad for her, what kind of friends are we?"

"The perineal kind,"

"That doesn't even make sense," 

"When does anything we have ever done or said made sense?"

"True," Phil nods before smiling. "True."


End file.
